You, me and a little thing : a hundred themes
by bunnyandheartache
Summary: a hundred themes, a hundred drabbles, a hundred Derek and Chloe romance shots! more info on profile and inside
1. Chapter 1

hEy, I'm doing a drabble- well 100 of them. My friend came up with 100 different topics for me to do with Derek and Chloe and I'm posting them here for criticism

I'll give the list on my profile but the first is Date with Simon

Derek Souza stared off into space, his dark hair falling into his green eyes, and his face as red as ever was set into, what seemed to be a permanent grimace.

But didn't he have lots of reasons to be angry? I mean first they { He, Chloe, Simon, and Tori-although he would rather her gone-} were on the run again after they 2.) found their father dead, and it turned out 3.) that Andrew was working with the Eddison group and lastly(4.)) Simon was on a date with Chloe.

He sighed, and angrily rubbed his hand over his face. It was his own damn fault after all. Everything. Her getting hurt and scared, her not being safe, for being a werewolf, and for loving her.

Still, it just seemed as if the world was falling to pieces when Simon finally had the nerve- even though hiding to save their fricken life- to ask Chloe, the love of his life, his mate on a date.

When she accepted his heart literally broke and he wished more than ever he was like Simon. He wished he was handsome, acne-free, friendly, better, and so on.

But he knew he shouldn't complain, just getting to see her was enough. And just because he was in lov-

The front door banged open and there was a soaked Chloe, her blond hair- now free of any dye, do to washing it out at Andrew's- plastered to pale skin, and her tiny body shaking.

"Chloe are you o-"

"I'm in love you."

He stopped. There was silence she trembling and he could smell that she was nervous. He inhaled more deeply. He loved her smell. Nervous or not.

She spoke again, " Derek I-I-I'm in l-love with you."

He laughed, a choked one. "Are you joking?" His voice was shaking. How could she do this to him?

"N-n-no. Derek, I am in love w-with you."

He stared at her walked over to her and dragged her inside, as she made a gasping sound and her tiny feet skidded against the cement floor. When she was in, he engulfed her, and shakily asked how.

He felt her relax, as she recalled the night and how half way through dinner Simon mentioned he wanted cat, he always had but with him around they could never get one. And Chloe looked at him and responded by telling him she never really liked cats and that she'd much prefer a dog, or even better a wolf.

And with that , she took off running, leaving Simon there alone at the restaurant and she came running back to tell Derek her new found awareness.

Derek laughed, and lowered his head toward hers, "May I kiss you?" He asked still afraid of rejection.

She laughed, and very calmly said, "if you don't I might hate you."

END…………


	2. Cats

Sec chappie

Derek Souza, now a grown man of thirty-three was stalked angrily out of his house. Of course, because someone wanted a cat, it meant that they were getting a cat. Why in the world did the Souza family need a cat? He was already the pet dog, it was a bonus, a husband, father, and a dog all wrapped in one. But no, the world didn't work that way, and when his oldest daughter, of six years said she wanted a kitty, Chloe was all in agreement. But didn't she say she preferred dogs?

Whatever. It didn't really even matter; if Alice wanted a kitten then she was getting a kitten.

But damn he was not going to be a happy camper, not at all.

These were his thoughts and he was so deep in them, that he didn't notice Chloe was there intil he heard the huffing of her breathing.

He turned around, all signs of anger disappearing. There stood his petite wife, who had only grown more beautiful as time went on, and having children certainly made her breast and hips expand, giving her very nice curves, but that wasn't the point, although he would have liked it to have been.

"Chloe what's wrong? Where are the girls?" He was worried, why did she run after him?

She smiled, and exhaled, her tiny hands on her hips. " Alice and Kaeli are at your brothers and Kaci is with my father. Oh and Derek, we were just joking. No one wants a cat, I thought your reaction was hilarious. Sorry."

He looked at her, and smiled, "You're lucky I love you," he said as he wrapped his hand around hers and began walking home. " But you still need to make it up to me, and since we're alone I know the perfect way." Derek smiled at the thought, and she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him, as he carried her home, her small lips laying kisses on his neck.

*******

This is great, he thought as he relaxed, and watched his wife. He smiled and laughed, she deserved this. Yes, she did look amazing right there but he was waiting intil she finally gave in and said that Derek was god.

And besides it's not like the garage floor is going to scrub itself clean.


End file.
